


[Supermen][Smallville][Superman Returns]子衿

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [14]
Category: Smallville, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Clarks, M/M, Supermen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Superman们都是好朋友
Relationships: Clark Kent&clark kent, Clark Kent/Clark Kent, Clark Kent（Smallville）& Clark Kent（Superman Returns）
Series: Smallville 同人文 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[Supermen][Smallville][Superman Returns]子衿

[Supermen][Smallville][Superman Returns]子衿  
Suit  
注：原作：《Smallville》《Superman Returns》  
CP：Clark Kent（Smallville）& Clark Kent（Superman Returns）  
制服梗，电视剧《超人前传》和电影《超人归来》里的Superman制服是同一件，都是“S”凸起的。  
本文的故事发生在Clark（Smallville）已经成为Superman后，而Clark（Superman Returns）还处在电影发生的时间段里。  
另外，《超人前传》里，Clark的扮演者TW是绿眼睛，并且剧中也基本上没戴美瞳变色；但是剧中台词还是说是蓝眼睛；所以本文会将该版Clark的眼睛设定为：清澈的蓝绿色。  
《超人归来》里的Clark，因为扮演者BR一直戴着蓝色美瞳，所以照例将该版Clark的眼睛设定为：深远的蓝色。

子衿  
北极。孤独堡垒。  
已经成为Superman的Clark，被二话不说直接传送的Jor-El紧急召唤至此。  
然而还未等Jor-El交代清楚状况，突然间堡垒天崩地裂日月无光。随着一阵光怪陆离的闪烁，以及Jor-El尚还回响在耳边、愈渐无音的叮嘱“另一个世界的堡垒需要你去拯救，Kal-El，你必须去做。只有不同世界的堡垒间形成谐律，我们的世界才会保持平静”，Clark发现自己正在急速坠落。  
嗯，下面是一块氪石大陆呢。  
而在那上面貌似还有一群人正在群殴别人呢。

被氪石削弱、力渐消沉、无力飞翔的Clark，狠狠地坠毁在氪石大陆的泥泞中。  
一石激起千层浪，被溅起的泥水狠狠地浇灌在了那一群人头上。  
“你是谁？！为什么你穿着Superman的衣服？！”一身泥水的白衣中年秃头男人，恶狠狠地怒吼着。  
糟糕。Clark看着那个因为群殴运动被打断气急败坏地拿着氪石走向自己的秃头男，果断采纳了自己几十年来应对氪石袭击的宝贵经验——“能溜就溜，溜不掉就躲，躲不掉就炸，炸不掉就先忍着”——跑！  
毕竟氪石大陆的表面现在还覆盖着一层岩石，再加上自己这么多年来接触氪石日积月累形成的抵抗力，虽然飞不起来但是跑还是能做到的。  
一阵疾风掠过，Clark捞起泥潭里那个之前被群殴的年轻人——Clark早就发现他的制服跟自己的一模一样，那他肯定就是这个世界的Superman了——消失无踪。

Clark将那个Superman带到安全地带，随着温暖的阳光洒遍在他英俊的面庞，那个Superman缓缓地睁开了双眼。。。。  
看着面前那个面如神子的Superman，Clark不禁心下一悸。那个Superman的面相，实在是如同天神降临版精雕玉琢；而且与自己清澈如水的蓝绿色眼睛不同，那人的眼睛蔚蓝得就如同全宇宙都蕴含其中。。。

经过简短的自我介绍，两个Superman理清了眼下现状，Clark也知道了之前那个中年秃头男就是这个世界的Lex Luthor。  
还是自己世界的Lex年轻帅气啊！——Clark不禁在心底偷偷地想——而且虽然自己的Lex失忆了，但是最终他们还是没有打起来，他的Lex成了运筹帷幄的总统，而不是这个世界的恐怖份子。一想到这Clark就暗自得意。  
只是眼前的这个Superman，神情就沮丧了很多。他之前似乎是把Clark当成了什么氪星遗孤。然而终究事与愿违，这茫茫宇宙何其广大，而他终是孑然一身。。。  
看来这个世界的Superman更加孤独啊。。。Clark决定，还是不把‘自己世界里还有一大堆氪星遗民、他们甚至还兴建了新氪星’的事情告诉他了，毕竟这事如果他知道了也只会徒添忧思。

这个世界的Surperman决定，要把氪石大陆扔出地球，所以现在他需要前往外太空沐浴充足的阳光积攒力量。  
Clark当然会帮他，毕竟这就是他此行的目的——拯救堡垒、拯救Superman——更何况他还有徒手推走天启星的经验呢！  
于是，Clark屈膝蹬地发力准备起跳飞行。  
这个世界的Superman轻盈地飘在半空一脸疑惑，“你在。。。做什么？”  
“起飞啊！”正在发力的Clark理所当然地说着这个显而易见的事实。  
“但是为什么你要。。。。”Superman疑惑地打量着Clark的曲膝，费力地组织着语言。。。  
“？？你是在问。。。。”Clark恍然大悟，“其实是因为我有恐高症，所以起飞前我需要发力，”然后一飞冲天扶摇直上。。。

在两位Superman的齐心协力下，事情得到圆满解决，二人相拥告别。  
然后，又一阵光怪陆离的闪烁，Clark回到了自己的世界。  
而之前那个世界的Superman离别前温暖的笑脸，仍然久久投映在Clark的心头，难以忘怀。。。  
青青子衿，悠悠我心。


End file.
